A Bomb for Norman Pan!
Olivia, Mickey, Donald, and the Lost Mouse Kids were tied to a mast while Rathoug's thugs danced around the mast, singing. Thugs: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain Rathoug The world's most famous crook! Fidget danced around, as well. Fidget: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The cat is after Captain---'' But Rathoug conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Mickey, Donald, and the mice and lizard. Captain Rathoug: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed one of the thugs, without his tunic and gloves on, some tattoos all over his torso. Captain Rathoug: Will get a free tattoo Snotty Sam then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Captain Rathoug: Why, it's like money in the bank Mickey, Donald, and the mice and lizard laughed. Captain Rathoug: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Mickey, Donald, and the mice and lizard gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw Walker DeBeaumont pointing to the plank. Captain Rathoug: The choice is up to you Thugs: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the guards moved to a small narrow pathway, where Rathoug was at a desk with a feather pen, and Fidget danced towards him. Thugs: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Rathoug One of the Ferrell brothers released Mickey, Donald, and the mice and lizard, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Olivia called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?" Olivia scolded. "But, Captain Rathoug is most insistent, Olivia." said Mickey. "Yeah," added Red. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Olivia reminded them. "Norman Frierson will save us." "Norman Frierson will save them, Fidget!" Rathoug mimicked, as he tickled Fidget under the chin with the feather pen. Fidget laughed as well. "Norman Frierson will save them!" Jenny, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, captain!" Rathoug walked up to Olivia. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Norman." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Fidget said. Jenny, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why,I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Rathoug said. And so far, back the tree, Norman was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Norman, with love from Olivia. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Rathoug told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Rathoug said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Fidget was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Fidget said, as he held his hand in the air. "Norman Frierson will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Rathoug said. "NO! NORMAN!" Olivia gasped, as the soldiers laughed. "So that's his plan!" Jenny gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Jenny was all right. "I'm free! I've got to warn Norman!" Jenny said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Rathoug said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Norman looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "NORMAN! STOP!" Jenny yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Jenny. Look what Olivia left for me." said Norman, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Jenny called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Stop it!" Norman shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Olivia, it's from Rathoug!" Jenny yelled. "Rathoug?" Norman repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Jenny yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Norman said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Jenny grabbed the present and moved it away from Norman. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Olivia and the boys watched in horror as they thought Norman was gone. Rathoug took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Fidget said, as he folded his hands, closed his eyes, and bowed his head. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Norman emerged from the rubble he was in. "Rathoug. It was a bomb!" Norman said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Jenny…" Then he gasped. "Jenny!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Norman went to find Jenny. "Where are you, Jenny?" Norman asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Jenny? JENNY!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Norman moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Jenny, are you alright?" asked Norman. Jenny began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Norman, forget me. Go save Olivia and the boys." "Olivia?" Norman repeated, "The boys?" Norman climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Jenny! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Jenny moaned. "Don't go out," Norman pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Jenny? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Norman shielded himself. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs